Don't love your teacher
by CorgiKyle
Summary: Kyle accepted a job at South Park Community College so he could take care of his mother easier. Having to teach in a town in which he loathed isn't what he wanted do in his life. And now a students has a crush on him which is always nice to hear but what if he starts liking him back? The thin ice he was walking on just got more thinner. (Ikyle though they are not related )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

 **Au:** Kyle is a teacher at Ike's college who is a freshman. Ike and Kyle are not related in this and Kyle was raised as an only child. Kyle is 25 while Ike is 19.

 **Chapter One**

Being a new teacher can be both exciting and terrifying. He was going to be teaching psychology 101 to freshman at the South Park Community College. He was qualified to teach it at a more prestige college but with his mother becoming sick he opted to stay close to home to take care of her. But once he entered his new classroom, he was beginning to have some doubts. No one seemed to pay attention to him in the slightest and decided to pass notes as if it were high school. One in particular was unnerving to him since they were nonstop. A guy named Ike who was either looking down to write a note to a girl beside him or look at Kyle as if he did nothing wrong. Since Kyle was new he let them do as they pleased for a few days in hope they would quit but after a week, he took matters into his own hands.

"Can anyone tell me what cognitive memory is?... We just learned about. Oh come on, anyone?" Kyle asked with his eyebrow twitching when no one raised their hand. His hair was more tamed now that he had it styled with his curly locks parted more on one side. His usually wore something causal here and today he was wearing a plain dark blue sweater and black blue jeans. He would prefer to look more professional but after being called old he decided to dress more modern. Though not by much.

He was about to let it go after a few silent seconds and was about to tell them what it was again before he heard a soft laugh in the front of his classroom. Ike was holding a hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter, seemingly engrossed in the paper that the student who he knew as Firkle passed back to him. He could feel anger boil inside himself and moved to go over to their table, catching the other students eyes, before snatching the piece of paper away.

"Hey!" Ike said aloud with his eyes going wide when he looked up to see who had taken it. They looked like a high schooler who was just caught cheating which Kyle found amusing. Their face seemed to look completely mortified after Kyle went back to the front, most likely fearing that he was going to read it.

"I was lenient before but I'm starting to get tired of all this note passing! Now pay attention or I will have to ask you to leave." He warned with his eyes strictly on Ike and Firkle before gazing about the room to stare at the other students who were trouble makers. "That goes for all of you as well. I tried playing the nice guy but this kind of high school behavior will not be tolerated in this classroom." Kyle added, making some of the students shift in their seats to look more alert. Smiling slightly, he went back to his desk to place the note in his desk to debate on what to do with it later.

"Now. What is cognitive memory?" He asked again and was pleased to see some hands up.

...

"Mr. Broflovski sir… I'm sorry about before." He heard a soft voice call out, drawing his attention to see a very nervous Ike standing in front of his desk. After he dismissed everyone, he sat down to read until his next class came or if anyone needed help with their assignments. Which so far no one had ever done. Taking off his reading glasses, he scanned Ike with a quirked eyebrow since no one had ever called him 'Mr' before.

Ike was your typical freshman who looked as if he were still in high school. He wore t-shirts with random sayings and characters on it with usual blue jeans that were faded white in some parts. The only real things that caught Kyle's eyes was the blue beanie they always wore and the thick glasses that seemed to be in style. Which he hated and both loved since he wasn't the type to join major trends.

"It's okay. But next time you do something like that again, I'm holding you over to do an extra assignment. Even if you're one of the few who seem to pay attention, your grades should be better. Well, more attention than other students which isn't a huge compliment." Kyle said in a relaxed tone, sitting back in his chair to look at them more easily. Ike just looked down at the floor with his stance slumped over in worry.

"I know. I'll do better but… C-Can I have the paper back please?" Ike asked, his cheeks burning red that made Kyle get more curious.

"Why? Is it because it's a love letter between you and Firkle?" He asked with an arched eyebrow since he had suspected the two students dating but they could just have a close platonic relationship. The look if shock that flooded Ike's features didn't quite help him narrow it down since it could be a 'how did you know' or a 'what are you talking about?'.

"No! Me and Firkle are just best friends, gross-" He said in a way that a child would which made Kyle chuckle and Ike go shy again.

"I'm sorry but as punishment I took it away and now it's mine. If there's something embarrassing on it than it's your fault for passing notes during class. You're lucky that I didn't read it to everyone. Now is that all Ike?" Kyle asked with his hands neatly folded together on his lap while Ike looked like a kicked puppy.

"Y… Yes that's all." Ike said defeated before holding his shoulder bag strap tight. "I'm sorry…" He added again before walking off leaving a puzzled red head behind who picked up their glasses to slip back on.

What exactly was on that note? He pondered that idea for a while but after a few more minutes of reading his book again, the question just grew louder and louder in his mind. If Ike hadn't stopped by he was planning to just throw it away but now… He had to read it. He scorned being friends with Cartman for so long under his breath since he still felt like it was a breach of privacy as he set his book down to fish out the piece of paper in his desk. When he flipped in on the side with writing the first thing that caught his eyes was the small scribbles that seemed to just be two stick figures holding hands and hearts all over before reading the actual words. It was easy to figure out who's handwriting was who's since Firkle always had messy handwriting when they turned in assignment. Plus, it had two different colored pens with the first line saying hello to Ike which clearly had to be from the goth.

"Hey Ike. I'm so bored I really want to sleep."

"Stay up late again? Lol you always do :P"

"Shut up! At least I'm not in love with a certain red head"

Kyle paused and sat back again in wonderment. They couldn't mean him, right? There were a few red headed students around the campus so it must be just a coincidence.

"That has nothing to do with you not sleeping and you know it."

"Must keep you up at night thinking about him huh? Just ask him out. He might like you too."

"Yeah right! Isn't there a rule about teachers and students dating?"

Freezing cold, he jumped in his seat slightly when he heard someone walk in expecting it to be Ike catching him in the act of reading. Though relaxed wuickly with a small breath when it was just someone who always came early.

"Good afternoon Malcom." Kyle said nicely only to watch them go to their desk and nap. Rolling his eyes, he looked back at the paper to finish it quickly so he could put it in the trash and never think of it again.

"Keep it private than jackass. He looks like a discreet guy who obviously needs to get laid."

It stopped right there with the drawing under that sentence which was most likely when Kyle caught him laughing and took the paper away. And if it was talking about him… He needed laid? What was that about? Sure he hadn't been with someone in a long time but that didn't mean his personality was different from that. He was just stressed from his mother being sick. Though she was showing signs of improvement that made everyone happy. He just couldn't-

"You read it?!" He heard a voice practically yell from the doorway. Looking over, he caught Ike bug eyed with his face red again before looking down at the obvious sign of him reading the paper.

"I-" Kyle began before clearing his throat, "I did." He said while hoping they would leave him so that he could think more of the situation.

"It was a joke! I promise. I- I was just fooling around with Firkle." He said, getting closer to talk lower. Kyle just stared at him wanting to say something to that. Anything. Just something to make it less awkward.

"I don't need to get laid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I've reread and fixed the first chapter. Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter two**

Kyle sighed as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep and his posture was terrible as if he was about to slump over the sink. Which he almost did drift off to do exactly that but it woke him right up from almost killing himself on it. Yesterday, after saying something completely stupid, he was interrupted by his cell phone which he left on just in case of emergencies. It turned out that his mother had taken a turn for the worst and right when the words left his fathers mouth he packed up his things to rush out of there with the phone still next to his ear. The faculty knew about his mother and the reason he took this job here was because they allowed him to leave if anything bad were to come up. That and because the only other school was the high school which of course meant even more childish students.

His mother had pneumonia which is terrible in itself, but with her heart not being as strong as a normal one it was affecting her even worse. They were even talking about having to go through with a transplant since her heart seemed to be weakening every day with the stress her body was going through. Kyle loved his mother and wanted to do anything he could to help but felt useless every time he saw how sick she was getting.

"Kyle you're going to be late." He heard his father voice call out in a tired tone which caused a faint smile to appear on his lips. They stayed up together in the hospital and waited for her to become stable again before leaving which was only a couple of hours ago. Maybe he could just bring a movie and let them watch it while he rested… The other teachers had done that before and he resented it but it could come in handy.

"Almost done." He called back before combing his hair. He looked… Off. His clothes were picked last minute which was a black plain tee, a red plaid shirt that hung open and jeans. Usually he wore pants that covered his boots but lazily just slipped them on. Everything about him screamed unprofessional. He turned to examine all of himself and let out a soft chuckle as he realized he looked like an older student.

The door opened making him flinch and saw his father leaning against the side of it with a proud smile on his face and a short laugh passing his lips. "Your mother and I are so proud of you, you know. You didn't have to come back and yet…" He began with silence filling the air before Kyle closed the gap to hug his father tightly. He knew he could be making a huge salary and changing the minds of many bright students but he loved his family even more. "You look like you're about to go to school. Not teach it but go to it." His father adding jokingly to make Kyle laugh.

"I'm too tired to try looking like a teacher. I'm sure I'm going to regret it after hearing some midlife crisis jokes but I'll live." Kyle said before stepping back with a smile. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, son."

…

After drinking a bunch of coffee, Kyle felt more like his usual self again. Not completely but about to the point of being normal. He ended up bringing a movie since he knew he would start nodding off soon and was seated in his chair to wait for the morning class to arrive. He always came early to set things up but with the only item on the agenda being a movie it was easy to just sit back and relax. That was until he remembered about a certain student who he left high and dry after finding out about their love confession. That woke him up exceedingly more than the coffee had. It's not that he didn't find Ike attractive it was that it was bad for a student and a teacher to date. Ike was… He seemed shy and a bit awkward but was very cute. Blue seemed to be his favorite color since he wore it every day. He always wore a sweater jacket so he never got to see what they looked under the bulkiness. Maybe he was a bit chubby and wanted to hide his baby fat...

'That would be pretty cute.' Kyle thought to himself, swaying back and forth in his chair, thinking of things he shouldn't be thinking about. The other was slightly taller than himself but not by much so that would be nice. He wouldn't have to look up or down constantly to see them. He smiled and leaned back thinking of all the cute things they could do together if they were going out. The secrecy behind it all would make it more exciting...

"M-morning." He heard a soft voice say close to him. He was too engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even notice the person he was thinking about was standing right beside him. Usually he would be shocked to hear someone sneak up on him but he was too tired to even care.

"Morning Ike." He said with a tired tone. He wanted to be lively but if he were honest, he would be content to just lay down and sleep. "Did you finish yesterday's assignment?" He asked causally which made Ike look confused. Was Ike expecting Kyle to ask about his feelings from yesterdays note? Wouldn't he just want Kyle to leave it alone?

"Oh, I-I did." He said before shuffling in his bag to pull out a wrinkly piece of paper that was obviously left out of a folder to keep it safe. Usually Ike's papers looked like that from just shoving the papers in his bag but the thing that surprised Kyle the most was how early he was there today.

"Why are you here so early? I usually catch you trying to sneak in after it's time to start." Kyle said with an amused smile since he always thought it was funny when he tried so hard to be quiet, only to stumble on someone else's backpack and cause a scene.

"I… You seemed upset yesterday and left so… Here." He said before slowly looking through his bag again with a dark flush covering his cheeks as he pulled out a container that was plain red. "It's nothing much. Me and Firkle were hanging out yesterday and cooked to many cookies and I thought you'd like some."

Kyle could only stare at it in shock for a few silent seconds and finally took it graciously. "Um…" He began, trying not to correct their grammar, and trying so hard to not say the wrong thing again. Saying thank you would be great. But as he opened his mouth he looked at how embarrassed they seemed to be. Their face red with their hands gripping onto their bag strap tightly and looking at him like they had just confessed their love for him. Which technically he did find out on his own but still. So, as he was about to say a small thanks, he just couldn't help let something wrong slip again.

"You're cute." He said instead, making himself and Ike's eyes widen in shock. "I mean thank you! Not that you aren't- I'm just tired! Don't mind me." Kyle added quickly, looking down at their chest since looking at their face caused so many problems already. "We're watching a movie today so you might want to go get yourself some snacks if you want from the vending machine." He said softly while turning his chair get his briefcase which had the movie in it. When he looked up again he caught the large smile gracing Ike's features and their arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you." Ike said happily, not clarifying what he was thankful for but Kyle could guess which one. "Want anything from it? A drink? Candy?" He offered which made Kyle beam happily. It didn't feel awkward anymore. Maybe him having a big mouth helped.

"Some Hershey's would be nice. Hold on a second so I can give you the money." He said while leaning forward in his seat to slip his wallet out of his back pocket. His father loved anything with Hershey chocolate in it so it would be nice to bring him home some after the night they had.

"It's fine, I'll pay. Any particular one you'd like?" Ike asked curiously as Kyle looked at him with utter appreciation. Free cookies and candy? Did he have a saint in his classroom or what? But right when he thought he was out of the woods of things being embarrassing, here he was again without thinking.

"Some Kisses would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Other than Ike laughing at the 'Kisses' comment, the time passed quickly with them talking about the movie they were planned to watch along with their shared interest in Game of Thrones. He was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn't even notice the other students joining in until some went to his desk to place their assignments on it. The tiredness he had been feeling was even gone until he had to tell Ike to be seated since the beginning of class was about to start. It was very strange to feel wide awake just by talking. It reminded him of when him and his first girlfriend went out and they would stay on the phone for hours.

"Alright students. I didn't have much time to make a lesson plan so today we are going to watch, 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'. There will be a small quiz Monday so make sure to pay attention." Kyle said and rolled his eyes at the applause they gave from not having to do any work. "Please keep it down though. If it gets to rowdy I'll stop the movie and hand out some work assignments. Unless someone wants to do it while the others watch the movie for extra credit. Does anyone want that?" He asked and wasn't surprised to see all their hands down. "Alright than. Let's watch this-"

"Can we go get some snacks first?" He heard a male student call out with others joining in with agreement earning a tired sigh from Kyle. They must have noticed Ike's desk covered in snacks that he was sharing with Firkle and Filmore.

"Two at a time while I set everything up. Go there and hurry back for the others to get their own snacks as well." Kyle said before letting the first couple of students go while he set everything up. It took a while since his computer ended up updating automatically while he was talking to them which allowed more and more students to go out instead of missing any parts.

"Now for those who haven't went yet, be very quiet so you don't disturb the other students." He warned and caught Ike's eyes that seemed to be set on him. He never noticed how brown they were and didn't mean to stare for a few silent moments and only realized he was when he felt himself tilting over a bit from a tired entrance. Some student noticed his slip up and laughed while he turned to quickly to press play on the computer.

…

He knew he was tired but once the movie started playing, he was out like a light. So much so that he didn't even dream and slipped right into darkness. It was so peaceful that he groaned loudly in annoyance when he felt someone shaking him. He would've told them to leave him alone if it weren't for the fact he remembered he was at school.

"I'm up!" Kyle said rather to loudly as he shot up, making the person who woke him up back up in surprise. After rubbing the sleep that had collected in his eyes, he sighed as he saw Ike and Firkle holding in their laughs. "Ah- thanks." He said sleepy, taking a hold of his coffee cup to drink though stuck his tongue out at the cold bitter taste.

"Sorry for scaring you but class ended. Your next one will be here any minute." Ike said with a goofy grin with Firkle sitting on his desk. Firkle was the opposite of Ike in almost every way. Always wearing black with a sarcastic wit which Kyle had been on the receiving end many times before. Though he let it slide since she was one of the brightest students in his class that he saw great potential in if she actually turned her work in on time.

"Really? But there's a 30 minute break between classes." Kyle said while lazily looking at his watch which surprised him to see that he had been asleep throughout. "Oh my… Was I really asleep that long?" He asked completely shocked and could feel his heart beat a bit fast. Did he stay here all this time so that he could sleep?

"Yeah after class you were still asleep so prince charming here decided to make sure his princess was well rested." Firkle said which Ike shushed her loudly before clearing his throat. "What? He read our note."

"Firke stop- just ignore her um I stayed to do that assignment. You said my grades were low so I thought I would do it while break was going on." Ike said in a soft tone, playing with the edge of his sweater.

"I would be more of a prince than a princess." Kyle ended up egging on and smiled at the flustered look Ike had before grabbing a piece of paper that he assumed to be the paper he meant. "I'll grade this tonight and tell you in the morning. Good job taking initiative. And… Thanks for everything. The cookies, the candy, and waking me up. You are a true life saver." Kyle said with admiration that caused Ike to stare away.

"I'm happy to help… A-and… I was wondering…" Ike tried to get out before Firkle punched his shoulder lightly.

"New princess here is trying to ask if you'd come tomorrow at South Grudge to watch the bands and hang out." Firkle ended up saying with an eye roll. Watching bands? He hadn't done that since high school when him and the old gang accidentally burned down the old building… Were they ever banned? And wait. Was this a date?

"I'll have to play it by ear but if all is good tomorrow I'll try swinging by. I guess it'd be easier to contact me by my phone so here-" He said while digging in his desk to pull out a business card. He had made them to give to his fellow colleagues but the teachers here saw him as haughty. Most likely because he never kept his opinions on how to improve things around the school to himself.

Ike was the one to snatch it away and stared at it as if it were a hundred dollars. "Why do you have cards?" Ike asked curiously while slipping it into his pocket. It made Kyle laugh at the sudden change in their demeanor. Ike was opening up to him while they talked earlier that day but seemed to always get embarrassed when it came to cute questions.

"To hand out to other teachers." He said simply, his attention turning to see students start filling in with snacks on hand. Word must have traveled around that a movie was awaiting them since he still felt extremely tired. "Any chance you can wake me up again later?" Kyle joked as he wheeled his way to his computer to kick it back to life.

"I have a dentist appointment to go but Ike is free." Firkle said plainly with no hinting at anything else. Ike nodded in agreement that made Kyle looked at them with confusion. Was the tiredness making his jokes sound serious?

"I was joking- I know you all have other plans than to be an alarm clock to your teacher." Kyle said with amusement. Ike just shook his head and set his hand over the paper he had turned in awhile ago that Kyle was still holding slightly against the table.

"I can always try raising my grades. Do you have any more assignments?" Ike asked with a small smile. "I don't want the other students writing on your face or anything. A few tried to in our class but me and Firkle blocked them."

That… That was something he should have thought about before sleeping. They really saved him from embarrassment.

"I'd be happy for your help than. And thank you two for helping them not mutilate me with ink." He said with a relieved sight. "I do have more assignments you can try doing-"

"Are we going to watch the movie or not?" A student called out with an annoyed tone that made Kyle jump a bit.

"Yes we are. As you all know we are going to watch a movie but we also have a quiz on Monday so pay close attention. Anyone who hasn't gotten any snack or want them please go do so now." Kyle said in a repetitive tone and was relieved when a few students did go since it bought him some more time.

"I'll be off. See you two love birds tomorrow." Firkle said lowly before sliding off the desk to leave out the open door that was left open, accomplishing in the mission to embarrass Ike further. Kyle watched her leave with a raised eyebrow at the love bird comment before chuckling and getting out some assignments out of his bag for Ike.

"Here you go. You can sit anywhere with an empty seat. Thank you so much for doing this since I'm still so exhausted." Kyle said honestly, patting their hand when Ike reached for the papers. "If you need any help, feel free to ask."

"T-thank you. I'll see you in a bit." Ike stuttered with his face turning red as he took off to get himself a seat. Kyle could feel his own heart still racing but after playing the movie he easily sunk back into a deep sleep again while hoping no one would draw on him.


End file.
